


The Good Doctor

by Orianess



Category: Jacksepticeye YouTube RPF
Genre: Anti is a little demented, Anti vs dr. Schneeplstein, Blood, Dr. Schneeplstein, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Jacksepticeye hurt, my first post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orianess/pseuds/Orianess
Summary: This is a small coda to the infamous "kill jacksepticeye" video. It got my plot bunnies hopping and I figured why not.Antisepticeye tried to kill our beloved Jack and the good doctor saves him.(Super bad at summaries. Sorry. )





	The Good Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> All the characters featured are the genius property of Sean mcloughlin.

It was a solemn day. There had been a victory but how long would that victory last was in question.  
The good doctor sat beside his patient, his eyes constantly roaming to check and recheck his patient's health. He had truly done all that he could. He was certain that the young man, his host, would survive, even if it had been a close call. 

"Rest yourself well, my friend. We've had hard day, yes? Vorry not about z'anything. I keep vatch for you, keep zhe boogeymen away." Dr Schneeplstein whispered to the prone bandaged form beside him. 

It was a bit silly he had to admit, staying here and being so protective. He and Jack shared the same brain after all, many facets, one diamond. It would certainly be fine for him to slip away into the subconscious and if any problems arose he would notice it immediately.

But he couldn't bring himself to stop worrying. He did not want to be far away if the young man should need him. What if he woke in pain? He would be disoriented and would need a steady guide back to the waking world. What if his condition worsened? What if HE came back?

The compassionate entity removed his glasses and wiped tiredly at his eyes. He was exhausted but he had a job to do. His job was to ensure Jack was healthy and safe, and, figment of Jack's mind or not, as a doctor he was sworn to save all who could be saved. He would stay beside the man, a boy still really, even if it was for his own piece of mind.  
He restored his glasses and began running over diagnostic evaluation in his head for the hundredth time that hour. That was when he heard the distant hissed whisper that turned him to stone and ice.

"Well, well, well... the saboteur." 

The doctor didn't need to turn to know who was waiting there but he needed to prepared to meet the evil head on.

"Anti." Doctor Schneeplstein greeted coolly.

The glitch was still wielding the knife, still red with jacks blood, red like the ugly gaping wound in its neck. The dark alter ego was standing there assessing him, and then it smiled, menace and evil written in the dark spaces between its teeth.

"Did you really think you were going to get away that little stunt? I was in control and then you just took it away from me!" The glitch's voice rose and crackled sharply before it hissed into calmness, "that was a reeeally stupid thing you did there, Doctor." 

The doctor would not give in to the fear this thing wanted to manifest. He leveled the creature with a calm stare.  
"I will not let you hurt him. If I have to save him a zhousand times, I will. You will not win zhis battle. I will fight for him as many times as zit takes." Schneeplestein was proud that his voice remained firm and didn't break around the shaking in his body.

The air in the room filled with the glitch's amused chuckle, various and everywhere but clearly still right next to him. 

Anti tutted softly, condemnation dripping off the sound.  
"Oh, so loyal... but can I ask you a question?" 

The light dimmed and flickered around them and suddenly the monster was across the room and hovering in front of the doctor, knife held forward and ready to strike.

"you might've saved that weakling... but who's going to save you?" The knife was poised against the doctors cheek, cold and reeking of stale blood.

The doctor composed himself and took a breath before swatting the blade away with gloved nimble fingers. 

"You're zhe veak one here, monster. Jack is already fighting you down. You don't have zhe strength to fight me now. You vould have killed me already if you did."

The glitch sparked erratically, snarling in barely controlled rage. "You can't protect him forever, you interfering fool! I'll catch you one day with your back turned and then..." 

growled laughter rumbled in the room as the creature traced its wounded neck, licking blood off its fingers in a vile display. 

" let's play again soon." It taunted before disappearing with a flash of green lightening and smoke.

The doctor let out a stuttered breath and unclenched his fist, observing his trembling fingers mildly. He did not dare dream that he could take on such evil and win forever. And he fully expected the monster to make good on his promise. He would just have to fight the good fight as long as he could.

There was a soft whine followed by a moan beside him and Schneeplstein jumped at the sound. Jack was stirring on the cot, eyes clenched in agony, breath huffing through bared teeth. The doctor rested his hand on the young man's forehead, fingers carding through green locks of hair, speaking soothingly.

"Jack, can you hear me my friend? Be still and know zhat you are safe. You vill be alright." 

Blue eyes opened carefully and squinted up at the doctor in fear. "Doc?"

"Ah, zhere is my jackaboy. How do you feels? Do not zit up, boy, you are still in zhe rough shape." He scolded gently, putting a hand on the man's shoulder to keep him laying down when he made move to rise.

He groaned again and hissed, "what happened?" He was quiet a moment and the doctor said nothing, letting the boy get his bearings. Jack's eyes snapped open and he sat up with a gasp, clearly recalling his near escape from death before whimpering in shock as pain overtook him.

"Vhat did I just tell you, hmm?" Schneeplestein asked, exasperated, lowering the still hurt and exhausted man back to the cot. "You vill still need rest. No need for zhe up and at zhem attitude. You vill make full recovery, be up and about soon enough. Don't test my patience, boy. Put lotsa vork into saving you, I did. Don't make it a vaste of time."  
The doctor tried to keep his voice even and calm but it wavered a little as he recalled jack nearing death, he could still hear himself screaming, begging for Jack to hold on. He shook the thought away and saw the boy was watching him, breathing slow and careful breaths around his pain.  
"Ye saved me." Jack affirmed, eyes closing, he whispered. "Thanks."

Schneeplstein smiled behind his mask in acknowledgment but was immediately concerned as he saw a tiny tear workings its way from his host's eye. He brushed it away for him and tutted softly. "I know zhat it still hurts. It vill pass, you just needs zhe rest now."

Jack shook his head and he couldn't help the shaky stutter of fear in his voice. " he's going to come back." 

The doctor understood then and he couldn't bring himself to lie. What good would it do? So he answered with a sigh. "Da, zhats true. He vill someday."  
"What am I going to do?" Jack whispered back, eyes still closed as another tear escaped.  
The doctor let his hand card through jacks hair again. "We fight. Again and again. As long as we must."

"How?" He was looking at the doctor now, eyes rimmed with tears, and looking desperate for an answer that the doctor simply didn't have.

" I don't know." Schneeplstein answered quietly. "But I will fight alongside you. However long you has need of me."

Jack reached his hand to the side of bed and the doctor took it between both of his.  
"Thanks, doc." Jack mumbled, his voice calm and full of sleep, his being aware for such a short time already exhausting his limited strength.

"Anytime, my friend but zhat is enough of zhe chit chats, hmm? Time for you to rest."

"But what if he comes back?" Jack fretted and Schneeplstein huffed a small laugh. If only he knew. 

"I vill be keeping on zhe vatch. Don't vorry so much. Let your doctor take care of you, hmm?"

"Okay, doc. Okay." it was only a moment before Jack was snoring softly, leaning his head slightly into the doctor's hand as he continued to stroke his hair. 

Schneeplstein had never considered himself a brave part of Jacks psyche but as he watched his host sleep, he had the very strong sense that he would do anything to protect him. That was his job after all. Save all those who can be saved. He just wasn't sure if he'd be able to save himself.

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily inspired by this awesome comic rendering on Deviant art. Go check it out and give her some love. 
> 
> http://metallica-fan-girl.deviantart.com/art/Who-Will-Save-YOU-One-Shot-Comic-691930450


End file.
